Eu quero te contar um segredo  Parte 1
by Dna.Potter
Summary: Todos tem os seus mistérios e os seus enigmas.Mas sempre, sempre chegará um momento,em que iremos entrar em conlfito com os nossos sentimentos,mas nada é mais interessante, do que sermos realistas...


Eu quero te contar um segredo – Parte 1

Luna encontrava-se sentada na mesa de seus agora colegas, Griffinorianos Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger, Gina Weasley e Neville. Depois da AD o convívio se tornara mais freqüente, enquanto todos já tinham terminado de almoçar, quer dizer, nem todos uma vez que Rony ainda comia. A loira não deixara de notar que Hermione lhe passava sermões, mais ele por sua vez sempre retrucava ou ficava calado apenas mastigando.  
>A briga entre o bagunceiro e a senhorita das regras eram históricas, ela só não sabia se eram amigos apenas por terem a amizade de Harry em comum, e por isso terem de se suportar todo santo dia ou simplesmente, porque entre as palavras duras e desprezo poderia existir algo mais forte, um sentimento até então desconhecido por ambos.<br>E aquilo lhe doía só de imaginá-los juntos algum dia, ou quem sabe mais recentemente, soltou um suspiro abriu a mochila e pegou um pergaminho, olhou à sua volta e notou Gina observando Harry discretamente de seu lugar ao lado de Neville, Harry sempre que podia olhava para a mesa de Corvinal e uma de suas integrantes, Cho Chang, notou que depois de uma lição de vida Hermione desviou o olhar e encarou o vazio, nisto Rony se voltou para ela para lhe irritar novamente mais estancou, algo em Hermione funcionou como um freio e ele apenas a encarou como se tivesse descoberto algo interessante, mais o que lhe chamou mais atenção, foi ver Hermione desviar o olhar do nada e voltá-lo para Harry.

Notando que estava sendo observado, sorriu para a amiga, que po sua vez enrubesceu. Naquele momento Luna teve certeza, estava acontecendo algo interessante, como sua sua presença não era muito notada, começou a escrever.

Como fui me apaixonar por Rony Weasley?

Essa era a pergunta que eu me fazia todas as vezes que eu te via em momentos assim, como agora.

Vejo você observar Hermione, mais quando ela te olha de volta, você desvia e faz cara de turrão. O que está acontecendo com você Rony Weasley, será que não percebe, melhor, não quer admitir que finalmente esteja conseguindo ver verdadeiramente Hermione Granger como uma garota? Que seu instinto protetor, ou como você chamou de "interesse" que Krum tivesse em querer informações sobre o desempenho de Harry no torneio tribruxo, não se passou apenas de ciúmes?  
>Ela não nota você, apenas Harry e somente Harry, mais eu não... Desde que o vi senti meu coração bater de uma nova maneira, e sempre volta a bater assim quando estou olhando, ouvindo ou apenas lhe vendo.<br>Eu fico te olhando e me pergunto como fui gostar de alguém assim, teimoso, nervosinho. Um pouco preguiçoso... E não se pode dizer que seja conhecido por sua inteligência. Inseguro... Malcriado...  
>Então você me olha furtivamente, e a me ver te observando, passa a mão pelo cabelo e balança a cabeça, só pra disfarçar. E eu penso: terá sido por causa desses seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, tão chamativos que te destacariam em uma multidão, que eu gostei de você?<br>Não... Quantos outros ruivos eu conheci antes e nenhum deles me encantou? Só na sua família tinham mais cinco! Mas eu fui gostar de você...

Não, não tem nada a ver com a cor dos cabelos...

Eu fico aqui te olhando e pensando. Vejo os teus olhos azuis brilhando enquanto ouve Hermione dizer alguma coisa, eles me dizem que você nunca me trairia, jamais seria capaz de ser desonesto. Será que foi essa lealdade que fez eu me apaixonar por você?  
>Acredito que não, se fosse assim deveria ter me apaixonado lá pelo Harry Potter "o"<br>Herói, mais acho que garotos com aquele perfil nunca me chamaram atenção...  
>E não foi sua lealdade que me fez gostar de você.<br>Só que eu acabo me lembrando das vezes que passamos perto um do outro, e você nunca foi nada carinhoso. Nem era sequer cavalheiro! De fato, acho que me via como um garoto ou como uma Lunática, quem sabe até uma pessoa sem importância na sua vida.  
>É, decididamente não foram demonstrações de sensibilidade que me fizeram gostar de você.<br>Mais eu gostaria de ter a coragem de lhe dizer que eu gosto de você pelo conjunto da obra, seus cabelos... Dos seus olhos... Do seu sorriso... Do seu caráter...  
>Estar com você é tudo o que eu desejo obter. Você é o meu garoto perfeito e eu gosto de você do jeito que é. Posso até dizer que a minha vida sem você por perto seria imensamente sem graça, não e sinto dizer-te, mais seu senso de humor não me agrada, mesmo assim eu gostaria de fazer realmente parte da sua vida, significar algo para você... Estar eternamente em sua vida!<br>Eu gostaria apenas de dizer: Eu te amo.

Terminando de escrever, assustou-se ao perceber a presença de alguém se sentando ao seu lado.

-Oi Luna - sorriu o ruivo gentilmente.

-Oi Rony - tentou comportar-se normalmente.

-O que estava escrevendo? Posso ler? -perguntou curiosos

Ela o encarou por um momento, mais antes que pensasse em dizer alguma coisa, notou os olhos azuis do garoto fixos em Hermione mais uma vez.

-E então?Você estava tão concentrada... -mais antes que ele terminasse, ela o encarou

-É pessoal Rony Weasley - falou ríspida, levantou-se chateada virando-se e saindo do salão comunal.

Rony estava encontrava-se no dormitório, já passava da meia-noite mais ele ainda não conseguia dormir. Muitos pensamentos, lembranças, opiniões... "O que fazer?", "Não faça nada, você nunca ligou para ela... Hermione é uma garota Rony e você foi lerdo demais para perceber isso!"

Nem a sua própria consciência o perdoava gostar de Hermione Granger, a senhorita perfeição estava fora de cogitação. Tudo bem que o relacionamento deles nunca tinha sido um mar de rosas e provavelmente nunca seria. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ser amigo de Hermione nunca tinha uma opção arbitrária, tudo tinha começado por Harry... E em respeito a convivência teve que acontecer, depois amizade mesmo não existia entre eles, Hermione sempre contava as coisas à Harry, quando precisava de ajuda não pensava duas vezes em procurá-lo, não tinha medo de chorar em sua frente e acima de tudo, ela havia compartilhado momentos com Harry que ele nunca experimentaria.

Se era orgulho, ciúme, dor de cotovelo, inveja, sentimento de inferioridade ou maluquice mesmo ele não sabia, só queria dormir e acordar com os seus pensamento de antes "Hermione é uma compulsiva por regras, não uma garota que tem um sorriso lindo com uma voz encantadora..."."Durma , Rony Weasley!"

Mais como dizem, nem em nossos sonhos ficamos livres do que nos atormenta...

Ron estava deitado na cama do quarto de hospedes no chalé das conchas, era manhã de Natal, estava escutando o "observatório Potter" o único programa de rádio que dizia realmente o que acontecia no mundo bruxo. Escutava com um único propósito, se certificar que seus dois melhores amigos estavam bem. Ainda se martirizava por tê-los abandonado na caçada as horcruxes.

Ele tinha sido um cego... Cego de rancor, cego de ciúmes...

Como explicaria o que aconteceu quando os reencontra-se "Desculpe Harry, mas eu... Desculpe Hermione, mas eu..." Não, não havia explicações. As palavras ficavam presas dentro de sua mente.

Ela. A dona de seus sonhos desde os 11 anos, o que pensaria se descobrisse que ele a...

Ela a sabe-tudo, senhorita perfeição, entrou em sua vida e desde então, não consegue viver sem ela, sem seus conselhos "Ron pare de jogar xadrez e estude para Poções" sem suas implicações "Ron pare de jogar xadrez e estude para Poções" sem seu jeito único de dizer seu nome "Ron..." no resto da frase ele se perdia. Como sentia falta da sua voz.

"Ah Hermione!" pensava consigo mesmo "Você sabe que sou um completo idiota, você que me ensinou tudo, me ensine qual é o momento certo de dizer que te amo"

Pensava em todos os momentos que tinha passado com ela nesse ano... Os abraços apertados que sempre trocavam na Toca... A dança atrapalhada e cheia de significados no casamento de Fleur e Gui... E as mãos dadas no Largo Grimmauld

"Estou morrendo de medo Ron, não quero que o Harry saiba, mas e se nada der certo, e se morrermos e se..."

"Não pense nos "e se" Hermione, os "e se" só estragam tudo. Vou estar sempre com você" a garota sorriu, ele segurou sua mão, ela retribuiu apertando forte.

Como se arrependia de ter quebrado sua promessa.

Pensava triste já conformado que as chances de vê-los novamente antes da guerra terminar eram mínimas. Só queria que estivessem bem. Era o que mais desejava.

- Rony... Por favor... Volte! Eu preciso de você.

Ron levantou de um salto da sua cama assustado.

- Só posso estar imaginando! – exclamou exaltado retirando um objeto de prata do seu bolso da calça jeans.

Era a voz dela. Não tinha dúvidas. Mas o desiluminador não parecia diferente nem nada. Resolveu testá-lo e o ligou. As luzes do quarto se apagaram automaticamente, mas para a sua surpresa uma luz apareceu fora da janela. Era uma bola luminosa, pulsante e azulada. Parecia viva, e o convidava a chegar mais perto. Ron não resistiu e pegando sua mochila do lado da cama, arrumou suas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto e saiu para o jardim rapidamente, antes que aquela luz convidativa sumisse. Quando chegou, ela estava lá o esperando, resolveu chegar mais perto, ela oscilou e foi parar atrás de um barraco, Ron a seguiu e então ela entrou entro dele, bem no coração, era quente, parecia significar alguma coisa, e ele sabia o que era.

Então desaparatou. Estava voltando para onde era seu lugar. Estava voltando para Ela.

Rony acordou após um travesseiro atingir a sua cabeça, olhou para os lados e focou uma menina lhe encarando furiosa.

-Rony! Você é um monitor! Já deveria estar acordado há horas, que tipo de exemplo quer dar para os alunos mais novos se você mesmo não se dá ao respeito?- pegou mais um travesseiro e jogou em cima dele - Vamos! Levante já desta cama! - e seguidamente saiu batendo a porta do dormitório com violência.

Rony ainda atordoado pela situação lembrou-se do sonho, balançou a cabeça e se levantou vagarosamente.

-Eu e Hermione? Jamais! – falou resmungando tomando o rumo do banheiro com a toalha sobre o ombro.

Gina encontrava-se no salão comunal da Griffinória, olhava o fogo crepitar com seus pensamentos em um determinado garoto de olhos verdes. Não tinha deixado de notar que pela manhã ele não parava de observar Cho Chang, e não era segredo para ninguém o encantamento dele por aquela oriental desde o quarto ano.

Começava a imaginar o motivo dele nunca ter olhado para ela, gostava de quadribol, era a irmã de seu melhor amigo, bonita e acho que ele me via apenas assim... Como a irmã caçula de seu melhor amigo.

Olhou para o relógio e notou que tinha perdido a hora do jantar, mais não tinha muita importância já que estava sem fome mesmo, quando viu Harry, Rony e Hermione adentrem o salão, nenhum deles notou sua presença. Rony subiu para o dormitório enquanto Harry e Hermione conversam empolgados, minutos depois ele se aproximou e depositou um beijo suave em seu rosto e a acompanhou com o olhar ela ir para o dormitório feminino.

"Porque eu não sou especial para ele assim como Hermione?", "Porque você nunca será Hermione Granger... É melhor provar da amarga verdade, do que se deliciar com uma doce mentira, Gina."  
>Sua consciência ao menos era sincera, olhou novamente para o lugar onde Harry estava até pouco tempo, e viu apenas o vazio. Era inexistente para ele...<p>

Foi quando fitar novamente o fogo, as chamas tomaram a forma de seus pensamentos.  
>Era um dia tranqüilo ao menos ela assim acreditava. Desceu as escadas rapidamente quando se deparou com uma cena surpreendente.<p>

Ela corou, deixou escapar um grito agudo e saiu correndo quando percebeu que Harry Potter estava sentado com sua família à mesa comendo calmamente um farto café-da-manhã.

- Gina - ela ouviu Ron a chamar, mais não ousou retornar mais ainda consegui ouvi-lo dizer - Minha irmã. Andou falando em você o verão inteiro.  
>Durante os dias que se passaram, nos quais Harry Potter se hospedou em sua casa, ela não pôde deixar de reparar em como o Menino – Que - Sobreviveu era normal. Um garoto baixo, magro e excepcionalmente simples que adorava quadribol e xadrez de bruxo. Em suma, um menino bruxo de doze anos recém- completados absolutamente normais.<p>

De início, isso causou certa decepção. Ela se pegou esperando que Harry Potter apresentasse alguma particularidade a cada vez que os dois se encontravam n'A Toca e, em seguida, em Hogwarts até que, frustrada, começou a desistir.

Seu primeiro ano na escola foi turbulento. Lord Voldemort, encarnado na figura simpática do jovem Tom Riddle, forçou-a a reabrir a terrível câmara secreta de Salazar Slytherin através de seu diário. No final do ano escolar, a menina foi forçada a descer à câmara para dar a própria vida para que o Lorde das Trevas, aprisionado dentro do diário, retornasse à vida.

Para sua surpresa, Harry Potter a salvou. "Como um menino normal de quase treze anos de idade pode lutar contra um basilísco e sair vitorioso?" O Menino – Que - sobreviveu não era tão normal quanto aparentava.

Nos anos seguintes, ela observou Harry Potter realizar tarefas que todos julgavam impossíveis para um bruxo de sua idade, cometer atitudes heróicas e salvar uma infinidade de pessoas, entre elas seu pai e seu irmão, Ron. Notou, através desses anos que tinha convivido com ele, que sua maior particularidade era sua benevolência, sua vontade de ajudar as pessoas.

O que a menina mais gostava em Harry Potter não era sua particularidade, sua benevolência. Ela amava muito mais sua simplicidade, sua humildade. Demorou anos para descobrir, mas, naquele momento, ela, Gina Weasley soube que amava aquele garoto absolutamente comum por trás do herói em quem todo o mundo bruxo depositava suas esperanças.

Mais estava claro, que mesmo que existisse a remota possibilidade de que acontecesse algo entre eles, Hermione continuaria sendo a menina dos seus olhos, estava na hora dela seguir em frente, com ou sem Harry Potter em sua vida.  
>Levantou-se e foi para o dormitório, uma boa noite de sono acalentaria seus sentimentos, cujo os quais, ela não descartava de serem ainda platônicos como quando o conhecera, e esperava mesmo que fossem, assim, poderia ter a consciência tranquila de não fazer sua amiga Hermione Granger sofrer.<p>

Harry observava de longe Hermione sentada próxima do lago, estudando como sempre, desde quando um livro e Rony tinham se tornado tão presentes em sua vida, para que ela nunca tivesse tempo para conversar com ele? Harry sentou-se e começou a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

O sexto ano chegara, e pelo que Harry poderia ver continuaria a ficar difícil. Mais ele tinha alguém com quem poderia compartilhar o que quisesse que acalmasse seu coração, cuja voz soava como uma música, o olhar tentava lhe passar confiança e coragem quando a situação não era favorável.

Ah, Hermione Granger... Como eu nunca a vi antes?

Sempre estive a par de sua transformação de uma menina à linda garota que se tornou, então porque você tem se importando tanto com Rony e seu namoro com Lilá? Desde quando ele fez falta a você, em que momento ele conquistou um espaço em seu coração? E partir de que circunstância falar dele e de seu temperamento nas nossas conversas ficou mais interessante?

Eu me pergunto se este sentimento já não existia antes, se a reposta for sim, não sabe o arrependimento que sentirei em saber que você sempre esteve ao meu lado, gostaria de saber se em algum momento você me olhou como um garoto realmente, não apenas como seu melhor amigo.

Mais eu vejo você sorrir a me ver com Gina, observo o seu comportamento com Rony, e isso não me agrada em nada. Percebo os seus olhares travessos para nós, mais não consigo notar em momento algum algo que a denuncie, se você está mentindo acredite, está fazendo isso muito bem.

Mas não quero que nossa amizade se abale com impulsos e desejos aleatórios, antes de fazer qualquer idiotice, prefiro esquecer e continuar com Gina, esperando que essa minha dedicação a você retorne ou simplesmente seja apenas o cuidado de um irmão para uma irmã. Embora seja difícil enxergá-la dessa maneira no momento.

Abaixou a cabeça e viu notou que tinha um pergaminho em branco, olhou para os lados, mais não conseguiu ver ninguém que tivesse dado por falta dele, o fitou durante certo tempo, e lembrou-se de Luna, ele não deixara de notar que quando ela ficava preocupada começava a escrever, ela tinha um diário com toda certeza, mais ele não compraria um diário e colocaria nele seus pensamentos, riu ao imaginar se Rony chegasse a ler, na verdade ele não se preocupava muito com o que o ruivo faria mais do jeito que ele respirava e Lilá leria e apenas veria o nome da garota escrito.  
>Voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho, se escrever deixava Luna mais tranqüila, como ela mesma dizia, ele experimentaria desse calmante.<p>

Eu estava fechado para o amor  
>Eu não precisava sentir mais esta dor<br>Decepção com Cho já fora suficiente  
>Fora tudo em vão<br>O tempo começou a passar  
>E antes que perceba você está esfriando<br>Distante do meu abraço tão reconfortante e protetor  
>Mais alguma coisa aconteceu<p>

Pela primeira vez com você  
>Senti meu coração derreter<br>Porque eu encontrei algo verdadeiro  
>As pessoas já notaram<br>Mais preferimos ficar nas entrelinhas  
>Pode pensar que estou ficando louco<br>Mais minha única loucura foi não ter tido uma atitude antes  
>Mas eu não me importo como que dizem<br>Eu estou apaixonado por você  
>O meu destino e minha sensatez tentam me afastar de você<br>Mais o meu coração, por mais que tente  
>Não consegue se desfazer desse sentimento tão forte<br>Você danificou meu coração Hermione Granger  
>Eu tento fechar essa veia de amor<br>Mais quando consigo controlar o fluxo  
>Você vem e sorri<br>Você me corta e assim eu continuo sangrando

-Harry? –ele ouviu aquela voz doce ao longe, rapidamente parou de escrever e colocou o pergaminho dobrado embaixo de sua mochila.

-Oi - respondeu quando ela se aproximou – Tudo bem? –se Hermione fingia, ele faria a mesma coisa.

A garota sorriu novamente e respondeu.

-Sim, tudo ótimo e com você?-o fitou por um instante analisando-o dos pés à cabeça – Parece nervoso... –olhou para o castelo e depois retornou a olhá-lo - Está esperando a Gina suponho.

-Na verdade não, eu e ela não estamos muito bem... Nós nos desentendemos ontem de novo - soltou a respiração pesadamente – Não sei por que comecei com isso, no começo tudo parecia certo, mais agora... Não sei se fiz a escolha certa.

-Está apaixonado Harry? –perguntou simplesmente, ele ergueu o rosto corado.

-O que te faz pensar que é isso?

-Eu apenas te conheço Harry Potter - respondeu ajeitando os livros que carregava – Foi a com a Cho, vocês terminaram por causa de uma garota não foi isso?

-Garota, esta você - apontou para ela, levantou-se e limpando as vestes com as mãos – Mais não me arrependo nenhum pouco, se não gosta e nem respeita meus amigos não é digna de mim.

-Gina gosta e nos respeita Harry, porque ela então não é digna de você? – Harry ultimamente estava com um comportamento estranho, e ela sempre sabia como prendê-lo forçando- a contar o que lhe afligia.

-Eu não disse isso Hermione! –tentou se justificar.

-Eu sei que não Harry, mais se mesmo seguindo estas condições ela não te deixar feliz, porque afinal de contas continua com ela? Oras, vocês garotos nunca entendem nada de sentimentos – disse olhando para o alto – Se você não está bem e não está deixando a Gina feliz, termine o namoro, se continuar você sabe que será apenas por ela... Eu só te faço uma pergunta, vale apena se sacrificar sempre Harry? Às vezes perdemos muito pensando mais nos outros do que em nós mesmos, depois sei que terá uma atitude correta.

Ele ficou parado apenas a encarando, ela começou a caminhar em direção à escola, parou em seguida e o olhou. Ele prontamente pegou sua mochila e caminho até ela.

-O que foi?- perguntou confuso sem entender o olhar da garota.

-Pensei que tivesse feito o dever Harry...

-E eu fiz!

-Ah é mesmo? –ela cerrou os olhos - Então o que meu pergaminho com as respostas fazia com você?

-Como é?

-Harry, aquele pergaminho ali - disse apontando para a folha em branco - É meu!

Harry sentiu seu estômago revirar, começou a suar frio e tentou ficar o mais calmo possível.

-Bem, eu não sabia que era seu... Depois foi o vento que o trouxe –justificou-se sob o olhar suspeito da garota –Hermione, me diga quantas vezes eu peguei qualquer dever sem o seu consentimento?  
>Ela pareceu se convencer dirigiu-se até onde Harry tinha sentado e juntou o pergaminho. Harry observava tudo apreensivo, já pensando no que dizer quando ela lhe perguntasse o que significava aquilo, quando parou e esperou ela chegar até ele.<p>

-Mais Hermione, não tinha nada na folha, o que esperava que eu copiasse?

-É bom mesmo você não ter lido minhas respostas Harry, eu enfeiticei para me precaver do Rony, ele anda muito desleixado, enfim... Só eu posso ler o que está escrito aqui –o garoto sentiu um alívio adentrar o peito –Assim como o que as outras pessoas escreveram nele, Rony tentou pegá-lo de manhã, e como não conseguiu ler nada, apenas rabiscou o nome da Lilá - falou fazendo cara de desgosto - Mais eu posso apagar, assim me polpa carregar aquela variedades de pergaminhos.

-É verdade, então... Como funciona, você escreve qualquer coisa e ele te mostra?

-Sim, só que em tudo em ordem... Quase um diário, mais porque a curiosidade?

-Por nada.

-Sei...

Caminharam conversando sobre outros assuntos durante o caminho, mais de meia em volta Harry esperava que ela se descuidasse e derrubasse os livros que insistentemente ela tinha resolvido carregar, o que para o seu dia terminar perfeito, não conseguiu... Sendo que a última vez que o vira, fora quando Hermione estava com ele em mãos lendo atentamente alguma coisa, como ela continuou naturalmente com o seu comportamento, tivera certeza de que ela não lera a sua autoria.

E angustiado fora finalmente dormir.

Hermione acordara naquela manhã de sábado muito pensativa, hoje completavam exatos cinco anos desde o término de dos estudos em Hogwarts, mais ainda assim a única coisa que Hermione ainda trazia era o amor secreto por Harry. Tentara claro, se envolver com outros garotos, mais a sombra do garoto sempre conseguia se sobressair.

Harry tornara-se auror e sendo assim, passava muito tempo nas missões, sempre tendo Rony como companheiro. Mais há exatas duas semanas ele se encontrava desacordado devido a um ataque, Rony tinha sido poupado mais ele não. Os médicos tinham a previsão de que ele ainda demoraria mais alguns dias para acordar. Com o seu coração apertado, Hermione mais uma vez se fazia presente ao lado de seu leito, suas expressões tranqüila conseguiam lhe trazer alívio, depois da batalha com Voldemort, ela nunca ficara ao tão perto de perdê-lo.

Com a sua consciência lhe incentivando e mais seu coração lhe gerando ousadia, tinha finalmente decidido ter uma atitude.

Mais Gina não saía do quarto, ela queria ficar com ele e velar pelo seu sono, acariciar seus cabelos e beijar o seu rosto. Aproximou a cadeira para mais perto da cama.

-Gostaria de passar mais tempo com você -sussurrou em seu ouvido -Mais Gina ou um dos nossos amigos sempre aparecem e eu não quero dar uma de chata, e fazer de você uma propriedade minha - a morena olho ao seu redor e notou que finalmente depois de dias, ninguém apareceria para interromper aquele momento -Isso me fez pensar que, se alguma coisa acontecesse e eu não pudesse –respirou fundo abrindo a bolsa lentamente- Então em uma manobra clássica de evitar intimidade emocional, eu resolvi anotar os meus sentimentos e lê-los para você – começando a desdobrar nervosa o pequeno de papel – Assim eu evito o constrangedor contato visual – o olhou rapidamente, deixando o olhar recair sobre o papel novamente,mais não tanto pelo nervosismo ou pela pressão em seu peito, mais sim, pelas lágrimas que começavam a se formar em seus olhos.

– Eu quero lhe contar um segredo, não sou quem pensa que sou... Meu disfarce é tão sutil, que eu ainda não sei como você não viu – parou por um momento para encará-lo, mais Harry com a sua expressão serena – Sou a garota dos seus sonhos disfarçada de sua melhor amiga – ela pressionou os lábios, ela não iria chorar agora... Não quando finalmente tinha decidido abrir o seu coração, tudo bem que Harry poderia nem a estar ouvindo, "Mais e se estivesse, será que ele seria paciente para escutá-la ou simplesmente já teria lhe dito: Hermione eu sinto muito, mais nós somos amigos", entre ou vir isso olhando em seus olhos, e falar enquanto ele dormia, a segunda opção era mais viável – As vezes eu quero arrancar essa máscara como fiz no fiz na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, quando o vi hipnotizado por aquelas veelas, eu estava ao seu lado e, você simplesmente não poderia ignorar a minha presença ali, tudo bem que Rony estava em uma situação pior do que a sua –sorriu fracamente ao lembrar da posição em que ruivo estava – Mais eu sempre me importei mais com você do que com ele, senti ciúmes Harry admito, mais também me senti inferior... Eu queria ser admirada por você, não apenas como sua melhor amiga! Mais como uma garota – finas lágrimas começaram a cair – Mais eu não posso me comportar daquela maneira novamente, porque se você descobrisse o meu real motivo, você teria medo e fugiria de mim – sua voz ficando trêmula a deixava ainda mais nervosa, com medo de não conseguir terminar. Mais ela tinha chegado até ali, teria que usar a sua coragem como griffinoriana - Acredite Harry, você nunca foi bom com as garotas, imagine tendo que lidar com a sua melhor amiga em uma situação assim? -olhou novamente à sua volta e o silêncio parecia ser a única testemunha naquele momento - Algo me diz que em algum momento você descobriu meu segredo, mais por sempre pensar em Rony e em Gina você fugiria de novo, e eu não entendo ainda o que Rony tem a ver nessa situação.

As lágrimas tornavam-se mais espessas e ela sentia que a voz falharia em alguns momentos – Então eu resolvi que é melhor viver com a minha mentira do que expor a minha verdade, isso está sendo tão fácil por estar dormindo agora – disse acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes – Minha mãe disse que há dois tipos de garotas, aquelas que você esquece e aquelas que cativam –enxugando com uma das mãos as lágrimas ela prosseguiu – Eu espero ser a última, eu posso não ser a sua amada hoje, mais eu vou liberá-lo agora... Esperando que um dia volte para mim, embora seja difícil acreditar nisso, só vou me conformar quando o que o futuro nos reserva me mostrar se nós podemos ter uma chance – retirou a mão do rosto do rapaz, levando-a para o seu próprio rosto, sentindo-o quente, em seguida segurando o papel – Por mais que demore o nosso possível futuro, acredito que enquanto nada esteja definido esta espera vale a pena – aproximou-se e acariciou-lhe os cabelos novamente, descendo os dedos para o rosto despreocupado, Harry sorriu e se mexeu – Harry ? – sussurrou, uma ponta de esperança surgiu, será que ele tinha escutado alguma coisa?

Mais como nunca tudo vem para nos agradar, a pior coisa que poderia acontecer veio a seguir.

-Gina... –falou Harry sorrindo, encostando mais o rosto na mão de Hermione que estava em seu queixo. Levantou-se rapidamente guardando a pequena folha em sua bolsa e antes que desabasse em choro, decidiu sair do quarto, chegando à porta o olhou mais uma vez e se retirou.

No silêncio da enfermaria Harry dizia palavras inaudíveis, mais algo importante ele proferira.

-Gina... -mexendo a cabeça novamente - Eu quero te contar um segredo... Eu tenho guardado isso comigo durante muito... Tempo... E é justamente por ele que não posso me casar com você... Eu amo Hermione Granger... -após dizer isto, tornou aos poucos à face serena.

**Fim


End file.
